


【祐柊】半个午夜与一个黎明

by alisalam



Category: suda masaki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisalam/pseuds/alisalam
Summary: 真柴祐太郎×柊一飒《dele》×《3年A组》
Kudos: 2





	【祐柊】半个午夜与一个黎明

柊睡到一半起来点烟。身旁的祐太郎被惊扰了酣梦，闭着眼睛狠狠抓头发。“先生”，他嘴里吐出两个音节，奶声奶气像婴儿学语。柊把烟衔在嘴里，摸索着戴上眼镜，看到被子里迷迷糊糊坐起身子的流浪猫，有些无奈地叹了口气，掐灭了手指间刚燃起的一点橙光，又坐回到床头。

祐太郎搂住他的腰：先生要走吗？

柊有些腰酸，条件反射地避了避祐太郎的手臂。很痛。他有些羞赧地对自己从前的学生开口，顺便摸了摸学生头顶乱七八糟的长发。祐太郎则得寸进尺地把吻凑到柊的唇边，嗅着未燃尽的烟草味微笑。

柊不由得想与大半年未见的学生发生关系是否称得上罪孽。

祐太郎像大猫咪一样冲他撒娇，执意让他留下来。柊努力地回忆肄业前祐太郎的模样，那时候他还是短发，从头到脚清清爽爽的，不仅不爱说话还有些偏执，哪像今天这个眉眼含笑冲他索吻的少年？

祐太郎啄了一下他的唇：我们再来做吧。

柊腹肋间那股难言的痛楚又有抬头的趋势。他不说话，心里有些打鼓。最坏的结果摆在他面前，可是他又惦念着寻找麻痹自己的方法。学生的手悄悄与自己相扣，仿佛故意暗示着一丝缥缈的情愫。柊当然知道还在魁皇的时候祐太郎便对自己有青涩的示好，而自己内心的畸恋也在那时萌发。没想到的是祐太郎不辞而别，直到最后也没人说破。

夜进入下半场，柊认命地被祐太郎压回床上。他不得不说祐太郎仍是小孩子脾气，连跟人上床都是惶恐加急躁的双重性格反应。背后传来祐太郎发颤的声线：我要来了，先生？柊把脸埋进枕头的时候才发现自己连眼镜都没摘，镜片被蒙上了浓浓的白雾。

身后人准备着入侵时他想起自己刚到A班就处理了一起校园斗殴事件，祐太郎顶着半边发肿的脸自我介绍，眼睛里并无不快，也只字未提打人与被打的原因。彼时班上仍有三十一人，真柴祐太郎与景山澪奈整整齐齐坐在教室里，没有后来那么糟糕——尽管已经有了各种前兆。

“真柴……你还记得从前吗？”

两根手指探进后穴的时候柊向祐太郎发问，语气里满满的潮湿感。祐太郎好像是那种只能专注一件事的人，给老师做扩张的时候眼睛全情盯住后面，耳朵暂时失灵，逼迫得柊又问了一遍。原来做爱的时候也可以聊天吗？祐太郎停下来，不解地看着眼尾飞红睫毛坠泪的老师。

柊不想让他停下来，也不想让他沉默。他扭着腰让下面吞吃祐太郎的手指，然后抓住他的另一只手狠狠掐起来。真柴同学只是把老师当做床伴吗？他本来想着这么问，但是没有开得了口。祐太郎不过是一个受过伤的小孩，执意要他安慰自己只能两败俱伤。说到底是把自己送到别人口中还要给别人擦眼泪，柊也觉得委屈，但是又无可奈何。

他知道小猫经历过什么，他也知道班里的人怎么在背后议论小猫。“拿死去的妹妹赚钱”，这种恶毒的话被作为老师的自己听到时痛苦程度不亚于当事人本身。祐太郎表面上嘻嘻哈哈笑得灿烂，却没人知道他心里已经流了多少血。柊不算专业教师，却通些心理学，他喜欢他，也可怜他。

祐太郎耐心地拿自己又热又硬的东西在柊的臀缝间摩擦，柊扭过头去看他，就像监督小学生写作业。“我说……真柴同学，”他抓着祐太郎的手，“刚刚做过一次了，可以进去的。”

祐太郎却咬着唇说不想让老师受伤。

他忍得很辛苦，让柊想起那次他被揍得鼻青脸肿时，在美术教室憋着委屈和伤痛强颜欢笑的模样。柊问他为什么要和别人打架，祐太郎肿着的嘴唇努力地咧开。因为他们说我家人，我就生气了。祐太郎的眼睛里都是悲伤，脸上却完全相反。老师，我好想我妹妹，如果她还在就好了。他兜着一汪清泪看向柊，而柊的内心愈发害怕，他轻轻碰了一下祐太郎破皮的下唇，祐太郎说老师的手指很凉很舒服。

祐太郎的三根手指在高热的肠壁内也有些温差，柊干脆地抛下全部的羞耻心去迎合。祐太郎努力地想说些dirty talk来调动一下气氛，可惜涉世未深还没有什么储备。他只好说老师好热，问他想不想要。

柊问他后不后悔做自己的学生，祐太郎有些摸不着头脑，但是还是在把性器送进去的一刹那宣誓一般说不后悔。那东西仿佛是受什么感召，第一下就顶在柊的敏感点上，直接把他逼得哭出来。第二次比第一次要有感觉，柊随着祐太郎的顶弄摇摆着臀，为人师表的格式早就被打破，从上帝视角看更像野猫交媾。他想，如果这样是不是就能弥补一下祐太郎在A班不愉快的回忆呢？如果能的话，哪怕他射在自己身体里也无所谓吧。

景山也死了。柊突然想到这个现实，文香也离开魁皇了。他好像一个真正的旁观者，什么也做不了。他就着被操出来的眼泪痛哭一场，咬着被子小声小声地把眼睛里存着的洪水泄出来。祐太郎沉默地发力，然后把他的老师整个翻过来，俯下身吻他哭红的脸。

我不想让先生为我愧疚。祐太郎舔了舔柊流下来的眼泪，轻声说。

柊陷入性爱带来的快感麻痹，脸上挂着松散的笑勾着祐太郎的脖子说还要。他拨开祐太郎被汗水打湿的长发，轻轻地用手指抚摸他的额头、鼻尖和嘴唇。祐太郎没什么话，下身仍是不停地发力，一次又一次碾过柊的那点。还是小孩子啊，柊感叹了一句，抬起脱力的手在自己胸前草草揉弄了几下，又移到涨得发痛的性器上没有耐心地撸动。

祐太郎看着一边被自己操一边自慰的柊，心里没来由的错愕——先生像四月末死掉的樱花，这时候欠费的国文突然就很灵光了，连比喻句都生的这样流畅。时至今日他仍觉得柊没必要为自己的经历有愧意，他还不知道文香和景山的事，他还是活在一种天真的状态里。他很理想主义地认为如果自己在今晚告诉柊他不怪他，甚至说他爱他，那么老师就不会再这样苍白脆弱下去了。他什么都不懂，也不知道性高潮能冲淡身体里蛰伏的恶痛，他仍是个孩子。

柊的表情太能激发别人的凌虐欲，以至于从来小心翼翼的祐太郎也狠下心来吊他胃口。身体里的硬物抽离的刹那，柊的双眸失去焦点，像拿水分过多的颜料点睛，整幅画都陷入了暧昧的混乱。柊抓着祐太郎的手臂哀求他插进来，模样凄婉又浪荡。不过祐太郎终究是新手，做爱更多是为了爱，他有些赌气地发狠抽插，问柊一些爱不爱的问题。他明知道这个时候的告白不能当真，但是他还是说出口了。

“我爱我的学生”与“我爱祐太郎”完全不一样，柊即使是在丧失理智的高潮也没有忘记这一点，他咬着牙没说话，连喘息都放缓。祐太郎抽出来射在他小腹上，而柊几乎是与他同步。他浑身淋淋漓漓沾着汗水和精液，眯着眼睛打量还算干干净净的祐太郎，轻声地抱怨了一句。

对不起啊先生。祐太郎气喘吁吁地抽着餐巾纸想清理一下。先生，我抱你去洗澡吧。

不能揭穿他抱不动自己的事实。柊笑了笑，轻轻吻了他的眉心，说，今晚和真柴在一起，很开心。

那就叫我祐太郎吧，祐太郎拉近他们的距离。一飒，我想这样叫你，也想让你那样叫我。

一飒？太亲密了，像有点什么似的。柊撇开高潮后漫长的大脑空白，表情有些僵硬。祐太郎心领神会，不再做声，他不能从柊这里得到他想要的某种情感。

“不只是你，”柊开口，“不只是你，还有很多人，我身上背负了很多人。我还有一件事要做，至少在我被剥夺呼吸的权利之前。”

祐太郎可怜兮兮地把头贴在柊凸起的脊柱上，软软的发搔得他后背像过电。

柊的噩梦之源仍在他身体里叫嚣，在它吞噬自己的生命之前他有一个大计划。不过他不准备告诉祐太郎——永远不知道最好，虽然这种可能性会随着计划的展开而消失殆尽。而祐太郎睡熟的样子太像无害的小动物，柊内心的怜悯一直没有消失。

如果他能一直这样安稳地睡着就好了。柊摸了摸祐太郎的头，轻轻换好衣服。

黎明的时刻城市被金色天空衬得异常冰冷，一眼望去有种大气稀薄的错觉。柊重新点燃那根烟，抽了两口又熄灭掉。他迎着凉风重新回到的街头，那是他与祐太郎无意邂逅的地方。祐太郎顶着与学生时期完全不同的长发，推着一堆纸箱。他从纸箱后面探出头来，挥着脏兮兮的手：柊先生，我是A班的真柴。那一刻柊没想与他接吻和做爱。他只想看他笑。

END


End file.
